A million reasons for the Blossom
by gnarlyakatsuki
Summary: When Sakura is finally being trusted with an S-class mission, she will have to face two decisions, turn over her own comrades for her life or be a captive of the Akatsuki, and Itachi's pet, for the rest of her ninja days. Which will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me introduce myself, I am gnarlyakatsuki and I used to write fan fictions, I became so involved in becoming an adult (school and work) I forgot that I used to enjoy writing so much, so yes, this is my comeback. Hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for reading.**  
 **-gnarlyakatsuki**

* * *

It was a sunny hot day in Konaha, Sakura was tending to some needs for Hokage Tsunade. Sakura is very proud to have been able to become a student of Tsunade's, to learn the works of such a powerful female individual. She's come so far, she was placed as the ANBU captain last year and has lead the team to such success. But she wasn't happy, though she has proven her strength and her loyalty to the Hokage, she has yet to set Sakura out on challenging missions. She knows she's ready but it will take a little more pushing and convincing….

She finished up all of the errands and headed back to the Hokage's office.

Sakura knocked on the big double doors, "Tsunade-sama?" She pushed the door open as she heard a muffled, "Enter."

"Tsunade-sama, I must speak with you about something." Sakura hesitated. "I think I'm ready!" She said with a frown and a tight right fist.

"And what is it exactly are we speaking of?" Her Shishou questioned.

"I know you've seen my strength, you know how much I can do, I think… I think I'm ready for an S-class mission." She stated.

"Sakura, yes I do trust you with all my being, but do you think now is a good time? You've got to perfect some more work before I can feel comfortable letting you go on such dangerous missions."

"But what if I don't go alone? I can bring some comrades alon-" Sakura began but was soon cut off.

"No, Sakura." Tsunade left it at that.

Sakura knew better than to question her any longer, this was a one sided conversation now. She began to think to herself…

"I've got to work harder, I've got to truly prove to her that I'm certainly ready for this!"

She ran right to the training grounds where she spends so much of her time at lately. As she was in her own little world, Hyuuga Neji walks up without her noticing, he watched as she was going to town on some trees that never did anything wrong to her. He chuckled a bit remembering the young Sakura who was too shy to even speak to anyone and now she's transformed into such a strong individual it amazed him.

"Need a little sparring partner?" Neji finally breaks the silence.

Startled a bit Sakura turns to him, gives him a closed eye smile and hummed, "Mhmm!"

The two trained the night away, practicing on each other for some time until the moon rose high, both out of breath decided to call it a night and bid their goodbyes. As Sakura walked home in the humid night weather, she couldn't help but to think to herself, what more will it take for her to be able to go on the missions she feels she's ready for. What was holding Tsunade back so much? Did she not trust Sakura? Does she not think Sakura is strong enough? The thought of her Homage questioning her strength made Sakura's heart drop. She must prove that she's ready, she's tired of being babied, its been like that all her life, well no more… She will prove it and she will prove it soon. She reaches her door and quickly gets inside. Running a hot shower really quick and then hopped in bed, hopefully tomorrow brings much more….

* * *

 **The next day**

"Sakura! Come my dear, come come!" Tsunade waves her student over with enthusiasm.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?"

"I've done some thinking last night, I do believe that I underestimate you so that being said, you have what you wish for… an S-class mission."

Sakura's eyes widened as she ran up to her Shishou to give her the biggest hug. "Do you mean it Hokage-sama? Do you really?"

"Yes, don't get too excited. Sakura I warn you, just because I trust you to give you a S-class mission doesn't mean I don't think theres room to fuck up, you need to be careful, stay within the group and get it done as soon as possible. These missions are seriously dangerous and this being your first one, you need to be alert and aware at all times, do you understand me?" Tsunade continued to explain, "This is your scroll, you will need to deliver this to the Daimyo of Land of the Earth, now this may sound simple but it's not quite that… you will need to steer clear of any rogue ninjas, if encountered you must quickly and swiftly take care of it, I need you all back here in 9 days, do you understand me?"

Sakura took everything in, and grabbed the scroll, "Hai, Shishou!" She quickly ran back to her apartment and began to pack, she was so excited and nervous she didn't even think about who her team was going to be for this mission, Tsunade failed to mention it to her, but this was no time to be thinking of that, surely she wouldn't team Sakura up with a bunch of dobes, this is an S-class mission, she should know better than to doubt Tsunade. Sakura quickly got into bed super eager to start her first S-class mission.

* * *

 **Mission Day**

Sakura stood at the gates of Konaha waiting for her team to arrive, it was another hot day, the sun was slowly rising and it's almost time to set out, so where the hell are the others? Her thoughts were shortly interrupted by swift movements to her right. As she turned around there were 4 ANBU ninjas standing side by side, she recognized one of them, her dear friend Yamanaka Sai. She gave a small smile towards him, gripped the scroll in the hand and set out to fulfill this mission, followed by the four men.

They've all been traveling swiftly for a few hours when Sakura decided it was time for a little rest stop, they walked into a small town nearby to look for some food, they settled on a sushi bar, quickly eating then getting back on their feet. At this rate they have no time to waste at all, 9 days seems like plenty of time but trust and believe in the ninja world, thats very little time to get a mission done, especially an S-class one. There wasn't any action so far at all, they all seemed to be moving at a quick pace, this doesn't seem like an S-class mission but Sakura knew better than to judge something too quickly, the last thing she could do is lose focus.

"Come on, guys! We're at a good pace, in a few days by this time we should be back if my predictions are correct." Sai encouraged the team through their silence.

Clearly Sai had spoken too soon, almost instantly afterwards they all felt a couple foreign presences, they sensed some chakra trying to be masked but clearly not working, they all came to a complete halt and got into a fighting stance, "Show yourself now, it'll be much easier on you." Sakura yelled into the slightly empty woods.

Two rogue ninjas appeared out of the woods with the widest smirks plastered on their faces, "Heh, hey look, the little blossom looking chick has some balls." Chuckled one of the ninjas.

"You two have no idea what you're doing, it'd be best to walk away or we will exceed force to see that you do so." Sai spoke so monotone-like, as he stepped forward.

"Sai wait," Sakura cut in, "Remember what Hokage-sama said, we cannot waste time on things that do not involve our mission, she said we need to take care of things like this 'quickly and swiftly'" She quoted Tsunade as she turned back to the two. In one quick motion the two ninja's bodies fell limp and hit the floor with a slight thud. "Let's go." Sakura stated as she began her normal pace as before.

Sai chuckled and thought to himself, _'What a little bad ass that chick is.'_ As the four of them picked up their place to catch up with Sakura.

* * *

It's been 2 days of traveling and it seems like they've been at this forever, they're no where near Konaha anymore but they were also no where near their destination, they've had a couple encounters with other ninjas which they took care of without breaking a sweat. As they all were about to agree to take another rest stop for the night a kunai came charging at one of the ANBU's head, easily dodged they all turned in the direction of this failure of an attack, no chakra was detected, Sai and Sakura looked at each other frowning. They hear leaves rustling… someones coming towards them. They all stood still but very aware and ready, whoever this is they were clearly very powerful to be able to mask their chakra enough for even Sakura to not notice, they stood waiting as the crinkling of the leaves got closer and closer. Out of the dark woods Sakura saw bright red sharp pupils, her heart dropped. She thought, _'Sasuke-kun…'_

Oh but was she ever so wrong, in a swift second she was standing face to face with the eldest Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. She let out a small gasp under her breath and jump flipped back, landing on her feet she bent down and threw a punch towards the floor, splitting the earth into two under Itachi, the dirt caused smoke to appear, as it slowly perished she noticed that Itachi was gone. She heard a piercing scream as she turned to the sound she saw one of the seven swordsman ninja of the mist, Hoshigaki Kisame, she stood in awe as she watched the blood fall all over him, he had the biggest grin on his face, her teammates blood slowly slipping into Kisame's mouth, he stared into her eyes as he licked his lips clean of the blood and charged towards her.. Is this happening? She's in combat with two Akatsuki members, her breathing starting to intensify as Sai screamed her name, running towards her and grabbing her out of the way, Kisames blade collided with the ground where Sakura was once standing. "Sakura, get it together, stay focused I need you to aid Akihiro I'll cover your back." Sai said as Sakura stood up, gave him a firm head nod and ran to her fallen comrade.

Akihiro was seriously injured, there was a giant gash down his back from where Kisames powerful sword came down on him, Sakura focused her chakra into her hands as it glowed green and she started healing his giant wound. She turned around for an instant to see if Sai and the other two are okay, they were in steady combat with Kisame, its crazy how strong he is, Kisame is taking three ANBU ninja's on by himself. BY HIMSELF….? Sakura whipped her head from left to right quickly and repeatedly, her heart started to race, as she's still healing Akihiro she feels a gust of wing blowing her hair up, in no time she feels powerful hands dig into her roots and yank her head back, she let out a small scream. The scroll the was once in Sakura's pouch was yanked out by whoever had her hair, she heard them open the scroll a couple seconds go by then she hears…

"What a powerful mission for such a small weak little girl." Itachi's voice sent shivers down her spine, she tensed up and held her breath. "Kisame, I think we got what we want, lets go." "Ahhhhh Itachi, I was just starting to have fun," Kisame spoke as he laughed at the ninjas failed attempts to hit him. "Can't we stay a little longer? I'm so amused."

"No, we are leaving."

In a swift moment Itachi and Kisame disappeared into thin air, taking Sakura and the scroll with them. How far they've come, without the scroll they cannot finish their mission, Sakura was no where to be found and they had a very injured comrade, their best guess right now is to return to Konaha and inform the Hokage so she can set up a proper search team and take care of Akihiro's injuries. The three ninja searched for Sakura for about half an hour before they decided to turn around, Sakura had healed Akihiro's injury just enough for the bleeding to stop, but he will get a serious infection if they don't get him taken cared of as soon as possible.

Sai gave out a breath of defeat and thought, _"We will find you stupid Akatsuki's and we will save Sakura."_ And with that, the four set back to Konaha without a scroll and an incomplete mission.

* * *

 **Akatsuki hideout**

Sakura awoke in a dark cold room, her back hurt from being thrown on the hard wooden floor, she noticed she was tied up with some chakra ropes, she looked frantically around looking for any source of light, all she saw was a pair of red piercing eyes staring at her from the corner.

"Finally awake Haruno Sakura?" Itachi's icy voice broke the dark eery silence.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Yes I am back with another update, I do tend to update my stories very fast so thats a good thing, huh? Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, I should be posting the third chapter sometime tomorrow!**

 **-gnarlyakatsuki**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"What's the big idea here?" Sakura screamed, "Untie me!"

Itachi was silent as he watched her try to free herself from the bondage he had put on her, he let out a throaty chuckle at her failed attempt, he turned on his heel and left the  
room, making sure to lock it behind him. He continued to walk down the dark and dreary corridor leading to Pein's office. Without knocking he opened up the red door.

"What is it?" Pein questioned without looking up.

"We have someone in captivity from the Leaf Village." Itachi replied.

Pein looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Take me to him."

"Her." Itachi corrected his leader.

"Hm, lets go."

As they both walked down the empty hallway towards Sakura's barricaded room, quick footsteps came from behind them. As they turned around they were joined with Kisame. The three made it to the room as Itachi opened the door, Sakura looked up silently as Pein turns to Itachi and Kisame with furrowed brows.

"You're kidding." Pein jokingly stated, giving a dark deep chuckle. "This is our hostage? This is who we will bribe the Leaf Village with?"

"With all do respect, Pein, she plays a bigger role than she portrays, I've been studying her for quite some time." Kisame gave his input.

"This little girl is one of the strongest medical-nin there is so far, and she is also the Hokages apprentice." Kisame continued.

"Hokages apprentice, you say?" Pein looked at Sakura with one raised eyebrow. "Well done, you two." With that he turned around and walked out leaving Sakura with her two kidnappers.

This whole time Sakura remained silent, she needed to make a move and make it fast but these chakra ropes are slowly draining her own energy, if she was gonna do something she'd do it now while she's at her highest strength. In one split second, Sakura broke through the chakra ropes and charged at the two. She instantly regretted it as Itachi nonchalantly grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the floor. As she's kicking and hitting him trying to get air, he chuckled. "You stupid girl." He threw her against the farthest wall, without tying her back up him and Kisame left the room.

"Let me out of here and fight me like a man!" Sakura screamed, punching the door repeatedly.

It seems like hours had passed, sitting in a dark enclosed room theres not much room to find a way to escape. Down the hall Sakura could hear voices, multiple voices.

"You're an idiot! Wipe it up or I'll wipe you up with it." Konan screams at Deidara after he dropped his glass of water on the floor resulting in sharp glass shards everywhere and a very wet floor. Everyone seemed to think it was funny besides Pein and Itachi of course, who were sitting silently, ignoring the commotion. "I'm living with a bunch of jack asses." Konan said and walked out.

Itachi got up and grabbed a bowl of soup and a glass of water and walked towards Sakura's room. He opened the door to find the pink haired nin laying sound asleep in the far corner of the room. _'I knew she would wear herself out eventually.'_ He walked towards her with the tray of food and water and placed it by her sleeping body, he stared at her for a slight moment, taking his hand and wiping off some dirt from her face. Her eyes twitched a tad bit but she was still sound asleep, As Itachi was turning to leave, he felt something flying his way, easily dodging out of the way he saw the tray of food shattered, wood and glass everywhere.

"I don't need your pity or your food. I need you to let the the fuck out of this place or I will kill you." Sakura screamed, standing upright. Wasn't she just sound asleep?

Itachi chuckled, "So be it, you will not be fed, I will let you starve."

"What is this? What am I to you guys?" She screamed and thought to herself, _'If they wanted me dead, I would already be, so what do they want?'_

"It's very simple," Itachi began, "You will help us take down the Leaf Village once and for all. Its gonna be war." He have the darkest and scariest smirk and left Sakura once again, in a dark cold room.

* * *

It's been a couple days since she last saw Itachi, or anyone for that matter. He wasn't kidding when he said she will starve, Sakura was the weakest she's ever been. She has barely any energy to get up and her stomach is eating itself, she needs food and water and she needs it now but like hell she will beg these criminals for it. Sakura needs to find a way out, but how?

Sakura walks up to the door and places her hand on the handle, hesitating for a second she finally turns the knob, to her despair she hears a click. _'Of course it's locked, what was I even thinking?'_ Sakura lets out a deep sigh and goes back to the corner, she sat down against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest.

* * *

 **Back in Konaha**

"Yamato is in critical condition right now but should be okay in a few weeks time," Tsunade says to his sensei. "How's the recruitment for the search team going we cannot waste anymore time."

Relieved from Tsunade reassuring that his student will be okay, Danzo Shimura nodded, "I will go check on everything, we should all head out tonight."

"See that you do that. I need Sakura back safe and alive, Kakashi must come with you all so find him and bring back my student." Tsunade stated before leaving in a gust of wind.

' _We're coming, Sakura, hang in there.'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she made her way back to her office.

* * *

 **Akatsuki Hideout**

"Man, I still can't believe the strength that girl has, she broke your chakra ropes so easily, you're losing your drive buddy." Kisame jokingly slapped Itachi on the back.

Itachi gave him an icy glare, if looks could kill, trust and believe Kisame would be murked.

Kisame put both his hands up in pretend-self defense as he laughed. "I'm just saying man I think you might've found your match."

"If I wanted her to be completely confined, I could've made that happen, but I didn't because I didn't see that it was necessary, you're speaking out of line." Itachi stated and got up to fetch a bowl of food and some water and walking to Sakura's room.

"Now, lets try this again, shall we?" Itachi said blandly as he opened the door and made eye contact with the kunoichi. He kneeled down in front of her and placed the tray on her lap, he stayed in this same position as he watch sakura devour the food and water.

"So, you ready to cooperate?" Itachi questioned and received a black stare from Sakura.

He got back on his feet and picked Sakura's weak body up bridal style and carried her out of the room.

"I can walk by myself." She stated as he ignored her, the short walk was spent in complete silence, she couldn't help but stare at his face considering how close they were, _'My god did he resemble Sasuke-kun…'_ She thought to herself.

She caught herself admiring how beautiful this bloody killer was, his face angles and features, the way his bangs casted over his face slightly covering his eyes, and his eye… they're so blank and dull but in a weird way so… beautiful.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was placed on her feet in front of a door, Itachi walks in and runs the water, in no time the room got steamy and humid.

Itachi walks over to her handing her a towel and a change of clothes, she doesn't question this act of kindness though she was very confused, _'what is he planning on doing? If he thinks I'm gonna randomly trust him after this he's an idiot.'_

She takes off her very dirty ANBU uniform and steps into the shower, she takes her time lathering up her hair and ridding her body of its nasty odor that developed in the past few days. Once she was finished she wrapped the towel around her clean and wet body and walks out of the bathroom, to her surprise Itachi was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. She quickly scurried back into the bathroom and slammed the door, for she was still naked.

' _Oh my god, is this his room?'_ She thought, as she quickly dried herself off and put on the clothes that he handed her. A black tank top and a pair of black leggings, there was also a grey hoodie so she threw that on also just to try and hide some of the skin that she was showing. She finally walks out of the bathroom and Itachi was gone.

She looks around the room, carefully not touching anything he's no where in site. She walked to the door and peaked out in the hallway, it's too dark for her to see anything so she decided to grow some balls and try to find a way out. Sakura has no idea where the hell she's even going but she's just gonna walk and pray she finds any kind of door.

Being careful to not make any noice, she reached a door, a red one at that. Her gut is giving her a terrible churning feeling about this but she has nothing to lose right now, she turned the knob and yanked it open. She observed her surroundings, many many bookshelves and a desk with a lot of paperwork on it. It's an office, it's someones office. She walks over to the desk and look at some of the work, she dug in the drawers and everything, nothing.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees her scroll that they took from her, opened laying on one of the bookshelves, she ran over to it relieved, she stuck it in her jacket pocket and ran out the door and down the dark corridor to find another way out. Just as she thought she was making great progress she came colliding into a strong built chest, she looks up and she is face to face with Uchiha Itachi.

"Where are you running off too, Blossom?" Itachi asked and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me down! What do you guys want with me?" She screamed as she kicked her legs and threw her arms, completely forgetting that she had the scroll in her pocket it managed to slip out and hit the floor, making Itachi stop in his tracks and picking it up.

"You are a very bad girl, Blossom." The way he said it made her widen her eyes, the chills came crawling up her back and she froze. He continued to walk until he reached his room, pushing them both inside the door he placed the scroll down on his dresser and threw her on his bed.

"Hey! What are you doi-" Sakura started but was cut off with him wrapping on hand around her neck and with his other hand he had both her arms pinned above her head.

He ducked his head into the crevice of her neck, without touching her with his lips he blew on her skin making her shiver, the goosebumps rose on her skin.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura managed to vocalized through his strong grip on her throat.

"If you try this escape shit again there will be serious consequences, do you understand me, my blossom?" He breathed into her neck making her completely freeze. He pulled himself off of her, gave her a smirk and left the room, leaving her on his bed confused and slightly afraid.

Her breathing was heavy as she tried to put together what just happened, she was never one to take shit from anyone else, she always stood up for herself so why is she so nervous? And more importantly… Why was she kind of turned on?

* * *

 **To be continued…**


End file.
